What King wants, King gets
by sghazalifard
Summary: the title said it all, the happenings are in Season 2, Episode 3; What is dead may never die. enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** I owe nothing, isn't obvious, if I owe this wonderful book or tv-series; I would have never let Renly die or if I was I would make Robb, Jon, Jaime, Joffrey and Tyrion all fall in love with Loras :D

**A/N:** I always wanted something like this, I was wondering why this two never had a sex scene and seriously HBO is a channel which shows my favorite gay series and movies. Any way I wrote this as selfish act which is that I have a writer's block and I wanted to try and come out of it. Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think of this.

Renly was frustrated, first Loras left him in bed and then he sent his sister, his own wife, in his chambers. 'Who think he is? How dare he to disobey me' Renly thought while pacing in his chambers back and forth. It was few hours till dawn and Renly was so pissed.

He had to get his hands on Loras now or he would go crazy. He took his cloak and went out of his chambers, he looked around no one was there lurking so he walked towards Loras' chambers. The lights were out in Loras' but when he went inside he saw the very familiar lump of his lover under his covers, his golden curly hair were visible and he sighed.

Renly walked toward his bed and pulled the blanket off Loras; the younger stirred a little because of the change in temperature but didn't wake up. Renly looked at the boy; he was sleeping on his stomach. Renly brushed aside his curly hair out of his face. He wanted Loras, so bad that it hurts. He wanted to touch him, kiss him and be inside him and then an idea came to his mind.

He was the king and what king needs, the kings get.

He lowered himself on Loras' back and the knight jumped in his place and opened his mouth to yell but Renly covered his mouth with his hand and whispered in his ear "You should left me like that, I am your king." He shifted a little and grinded his cock on Loras' ass "And I will punish you because of your abandonment earlier." Loras whimpered but didn't say anything.

Renly lowered Loras' pants till they were pulled over his ankles and his ass cheeks were visible. He remained his hand on Loras' mouth and with the other one slapped his ass and made the beautiful boy whimper again.

The king took out his hard manhood and rubbed it against the beautiful boys behind and leaned on him to whisper "I am going to fuck you hard and rough and you are going to beg me to stop but I won't took mercy on you." Loras' eyes widened in fear and surprise. Renly could feel that loras was trembling but he didn't care at all.

He opened Loras' ass cheeks by his unoccupied hand and lined up his cock and with one hard motion he entered Loras, the said boy arched his back as much as he could under the weight of Renly and opened his mouth to cry out to scream because of the pain that he felt but his scream muffled by the king's hand. Renly smirked and took out his cock out and pushed in all the way to his balls. He bit Loras' shoulder hard while moving in and out of him and made a very red mark there.

Loras was so tight even though they had sex constantly; probably because Renly was fucking him unprepared. Renly felt something wet fell on his hand which was keeping Loras quiet, he looked up to look at the latter's face and saw him closing his eyes tight and tears falling down without control. The situation made Renly hornier "It feels awesome that you are this tight, I think I have to take you like this more" he said and started to move faster. Loras' eyes went wide suddenly and a muffled scream came out of him again, Renly knew he hit the sweet spot inside the flower knight.

The bed was moving back and forth by the force of Renly's pushes and the head board kept hitting the wall and making sound. Loras said something not understandable and Renly smiled in his hair and pulled his hand away from Loras' face "What did you say, my Rose?" "Please, it hurts, please Renly." Loras whimpered. "Oh no Loras, I am going to fuck you hard till I come but I can assure you that I am close." Renly growled in his ear and started to move faster and harder.

After 10 or 12 more pushes Renly exploded and came inside Loras hard, the hardest he ever had and fall down head to toe on Loras who was sobbing and whimpering beneath him. "Why…di..did.. you.. do this to me, Renly?" Loras asked between sobs. "I am your king and I own you; every inch of you. I will do whatever I want with you." Renly said and push his hand under Loras' lump body and felt the wetness and stickiness there, he smirked "But you did enjoy my roughness, didn't you Rose? You like being manhandled, be fucked hard and fast. You like to me be more dominant? Don't you Loras? Answer me." Renly said and moved his soft dick which was still inside Loras' hole. Loras whimpered and nodded "Yes, your grace. I like it, a lot." Renly pushed his hips one more time and said "Good, because I am going to fuck you till there is the time for breakfast."


End file.
